


I dreamed of Hell (And you Helped me Sleep)

by Nathlyn



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, pongnosis' The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathlyn/pseuds/Nathlyn
Summary: After a fatal mission, Alex is plagued with nightmares. His body is near exhaustion but his mind can't seem to find rest. Luckily enough, he has somebody to help him through it.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58
Collections: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	I dreamed of Hell (And you Helped me Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222295) by [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/pseuds/pongnosis). 



> This work takes Place in Pongnosis's amazing „The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea“ but it can be read without knowing the story. (It's worth it tho, so go and read it!)
> 
> It's slightly based on one of my previous works, „Teardrops on my pillow“ where Alex remembers some very happy moments with his mentor. 
> 
> After rereading it, the idea came to my mind and didn't let go anymore, so I decided to type it out.

_Running, shouting, everything‘s a blur of color and noise. A door gets opened, Alex turns around, ready to face whoever it is. More screams, followed by the sickening crack of bone._

_Alex couldn't move as he watched Shane fall down the stairs, Markus right behind him. Shane screams in agony, red crimson everywhere._

_They run, dragging the begging Shane with them._

_Everything gets overwhelmingly loud, Markus shouts, guns fire, Shane screams._

* * *

Alex awakes with a silent scream on his lips. The sheets are damp with his sweat and his boxers stick to his body. 

He whines in agony, letting his head fall back on the pillow. 

The clock on the wall shows 2:06 am.

He managed to sleep for barely half an hour. 

There was a constant ringing in his ears, making it impossible to close his eyes. 

He really should be getting some sleep, his exhausted body desperately wanting to rest. But sleeping means dreaming and dreaming means waking up, covered in sweat. 

He lifts himself, struggling to find balance. Everything was sticky, his hair hanging in wet locks in his face. 

Alex swallows and puts on some quiet music, not wanting to wake up Yassen. He couldn't stand the silence anymore, alone with nothing but his thoughts. 

After the sheets were stacked up in a corner, Alex yawns.

He wanted to sleep so bad, but his mind wasn't able to rest. He doesn't want another dream of his friends nearly dying because of him. 

He buries his face in his hands, thinking of a solution. There were some sleeping pills in the cabinet but Yassen always scolds him for using unnecessary medication. 

_Yassen._

He could-

He was nineteen years old, for god's sake. Not a toddler! He's going to lead a multi-million dollar organization of organized crime, he should be able to sleep through the night without getting woken by silly nightmares. 

But the idea is tempting. A few hours of rest, before the mission briefing was set in the morning. 

He laughs at himself as he carefully opens the door, to step into the dark hallway. The moon makes everything shimmer silver, making the familiar apartment look cold and empty. 

Alex swallowes, already scolding himself for his stupid plan as he crosses the room to reach the last door on the left. 

He hesitates a last time, hand on the doorknob. 

_The worst that could happen was being sent away again._

He opens the door a little, curiously peeking inside. 

It is colder in here, Yassen always sleeps with an open window.- Easiest way to escape for him. 

The Russian lays on his bed, even breathing that fills the room indicating that he hasn't woken up yet. 

Alex steps through the door, closing it as quietly as possible, not wanting to startle the most lethal man he knows. 

Now is the last moment to turn around and go. Vanish through the door as if nothing ever happened, forcing his body into complete exhaustion to finally pass out on his own. 

Alex hesitantly approaches the bed, hands clenched to fists, teeth crunching. 

As he gets close, blue eyes immediately fall open, Yassen's body tense and ready to react. 

Alex stopped and as fast as the tension came it was gone again. Instead, he was now met with a knowing glance. Yassen's eyes are locked with his in a silent argument. 

Yassen is the first to blink. The Russian sighs, moving closer to the wall, lifting the blanket slightly. Alex looks at his feet sheepishly, before climbing in Yassen's bed. 

It was slightly too warm, together under one blanket, but Alex feels a wave of relief hitting him. 

He feels safe, for the first time since the nightmares started. 

Yassen shifts next to him, asking Alex to move a bit upwards. Alex smiles in the dark, following Yassen's orders without complaint. 

At nineteen, Alex had a few inches on him, so the Russian simply moved him where he wanted him to be, and apparently decided to use him as a pillow. 

Yassen lays his head on Alex's chest, looking for the most comfortable position. 

His hair is tickling Alex slightly and he can smell Yassen's shampoo.

He always smells good, a mixture of Pinetree and fresh mint. 

Alex takes a deep breath, taking in the familiar scent, the warmth, and the slow, rhythmic sound of Yassen's heartbeat. 

As Yassen's breathing evens out again, Alex can finally fall asleep, a soft smile on his lips, tugging Yassen closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another work in this Verse.  
> I’m sorry, its gonna stop soon.


End file.
